


Underwear bulma

by Deltario



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Underwear bulma

**This is from inspiration from Show me Your Briefs Bulma - from supernaturalsex**

**This will take inspiration from his stories and from hentai as well as meet and fuck games. Com**

**This will take elements of cuckold and netorare or ntr as well as other sexual elements**

**Enjoy**

* * *

In dragon ball universe Bulma breifs is the smartest women on earth even surpassing her dad in intelligence and intellectual as well. She is now the head of Capsule Corp as they made many things in the advancement of science and medicine and even how you build homes. She first dated Yamacha but he turned out to be a cheating bastard and bad boy but it didn't work out. Then she married the Sayian prince Vegeta and all was well but he cares more about training then have a marriage and taking care of his words needs . 

Careful Vegeta if he isn't careful he will lose his wife .

* * *

"How did this happen ?" bulma Briefs asked as for the past few moths she has cheated on her husband and basically cuxkold him and went out with another man as she had on a red dress and a white necklace made of pearls and stripper high heel boots and a golden wristwatch as well as a black purse and a white bracket as well...

Flashback ...

Naruto Uzumaki is from a dimension that is filled with ninja as they are constantly at war with one another 


End file.
